


Grace

by Stoneinthewater



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Control Issues, M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 20:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stoneinthewater/pseuds/Stoneinthewater
Summary: 黑魔王想操他。斯内普有五成，或者七成的把握。
Relationships: Severus Snape/Voldemort
Comments: 4
Kudos: 60





	Grace

**Author's Note:**

> “由于肖战粉丝举报，导致AO3在中国大陆无法进入，本文目前仅有墙外人士和可使用翻墙工具的用户可观看。这句话由作者的朋友代为添加，作者衷心期盼墙倒的一天。望所有读者阅读愉快，我们有缘在本平台再度相见。”
> 
> 食用说明：  
1.伏地魔/斯内普，斜线有意义；  
2.时间线混血王子前的暑假，原本这只是一个普通的PWP，但故事它有自己的想法；  
3.其实他们是互相研究了一下。  
4.慎入，慎入，慎入。  
该归罗琳的统统归罗琳，反正我也不敢要。

黑魔王想操他。

斯内普有五成，或者七成的把握。没什么靠谱的依据，在他亲吻鞋尖的时候黑魔王的反应似乎多了一点愉悦，要他起身时黑魔王苍白的指尖不必要地碰到他的下颌，当他获准抬起头时，黑魔王正视他的时间稍微长了一点。就这些。他不知道对黑魔王能否适用人类的社交常识，不过反正对方随时能从他的脑子里看到他的猜测，要是他猜错了，最多为了自己的不恭挨一顿惩罚。

所谓的“不恭”，倒不是指性，否则贝拉特里克斯早就进了纳吉尼的肚子——斯内普相当确定这个女人至少每周三次想着黑魔王自慰。他十分有限地同情罗道夫斯•莱斯特兰奇。性是行为，是手段，某种时候还是证明，唯独不会是羞耻。除了失败，黑魔王不会对任何事情感到羞耻。

只不过斯内普相当好奇，黑魔王能否像任何正常男人一样得到快感？当然比起略显无趣的抽插动作本身，黑魔王肯定对其中的征服意味更感兴趣，他毫不怀疑甚至不需要触碰，黑魔王就能让他崩溃。不过，啊，就问题本身来说这不算个答案。

黑魔王的肉体藉由古老的魔咒重建，这个咒语诞生之时魔法史尚未书写，学科还一片混沌，魔咒、魔药和魔法阵等互相渗透掺杂，糅合进当时还与麻瓜不可分割的社会制度之中。父亲的骨，仆人的肉，仇敌的血，加上草药、本应死去的灵魂和纳吉尼的毒液，制造出的肉体究竟是什么？苍白、类蛇的狰狞形象显然是黑魔王本人意愿所致，他自会想要实在的四肢来便于施展魔法，但两腿之间的男性象征？斯内普不确定黑魔王有兴趣。黑魔王厌恶不可控的东西，或者任何存在于己身的脆弱的东西，要借助性达到目的，方法多得是。

他也不确定黑魔王对自己的念头有什么看法。黑魔王对纯学术的好奇通常持宽容态度，但这好奇涉及他本人时就说不准了。有一半可能黑魔王会施加足够的痛苦令他再也不敢动一动这样的念头，而另一半，如果黑魔王心情好，会略施小惠予以解答。

斯内普知道黑魔王留着自己的最大原因——间谍身份固然值钱，可还不至于如此器重。要在学术深造体系严重不健全的巫师界找到另一个因为黑魔法本身而非其功能喜爱它们的人，可比找到一个间谍难多了。有一部分的黑魔王大概永远都是那个求职被拒的少年，像他这样的人两次礼貌地请求得到同一职位只能说明一件事：黑魔王确实对将此生所学授予某人有兴趣，从而对教师的位置心怀尊敬。

在神秘事务司的重大挫折（一部分还得归功于斯内普）之后，他相当怀疑黑魔王会有给予恩惠的好心情，随着开学的临近，斯内普渐渐也不再等待这个了。备七个年级的课可不是件轻松有趣的事，要是黑魔王打算采取行动，不管哪一种，斯内普都希望他能发发慈悲挑个周末，毕竟正常成人世界的一大铁律就是不管头天晚上你（其中一个）上司对你干了什么，第二天你都得准时去上班。

采购教学需要、学生又不允许持有的草药这种事他每年八月都得做，清单大同小异，自选定老沃克作为供货人，斯内普就不再为此亲自到药店去了。不过这次老沃克在回信中表示自己偶然得到了一批由吉普赛人特殊处理过的水仙根，是寻常时候特地去找都没门路的东西，值得斯内普百忙之中跑一趟。

老沃克急切地扯着他去看了存放在店后的水仙根，显然他被忽悠着为这批东西花了一大笔钱，但他的顾客多是霍格沃茨的学生和教师，斯内普没准是唯一可能接手的人。东西是真的，他相当感兴趣，但同时一根弦也在他脑后悄悄扯紧了——这不像是沃克这个等级的人能弄到的。你可不会把一盒受诅咒的水仙根随便卖给酒吧里的陌生人。

示好？斯内普沉吟着，能弄到这个的人身份必定不一般，邓不利多倒是可能一时无聊进行这种活动，但他肯定不会送与黑魔法直接挂钩的东西；如果是来自另一面，他就得弄清楚这究竟是对他所在群体的，还是他个人。黑魔王失势这十几年，成长起来的黑巫师势力还不少，难保他们中不会有人犯蠢去撬神秘人的墙角。

店门口的风铃响了，来者似是熟客，毫不迟疑地走向了仓库；但听急忙迎过去的老沃克的招呼，却又不像。斯内普暗自握住魔杖，转向仓库门口，要是正主来了——

我，靠。

有一部分的他确实是在惊叹于黑发男士英俊，以及举手投足间透出的优雅与野性；但是，如果斯内普这十几年连主人旧日外貌都没打探过，他真可以直接卷铺盖走人了。

男人欺近他至能感受到躯体的热度，却目不斜视，越过他肩膀看着那些水仙根，“有意思的东西，不是么？”

气流落在斯内普耳廓上，他故意把这件事弄得像是耳语。

“没错。”斯内普实在没法不紧绷。

男人走开了一点。

“这位先生想要的东西记我账上。”他挑起一边嘴角，压迫力充斥了整间屋子，没错，绝对是本人。

“是，是。”老沃克忙不迭地点头。

“购物愉快。”男人走开了一点，变得彬彬有礼，“如果想看些更有意思的东西，你知道去哪里找我。”

我怎么会他妈的知道当你想操我的时候该去哪找你？

不幸的是，斯内普知道。他的人生啊。

马尔福庄园鸦雀无声，门户紧闭。没人会围观倒可以算个好消息，斯内普放松心神，任由双脚带着他行走，真是精妙的引导咒，且以黑魔王的标准来说简直可称温柔。

主卧的装潢并未改变，黑魔王自是不会在意这些外在细节，反正斯内普也没指望对方在黑色和绿色的画满黑魔标记的房子里干他。此时下黑魔王打算干他的定论还为时过早，不过既然房间空无一人，斯内普非常识相地进了浴室。

他有条不紊地准备自己，并不觉得羞耻或难堪。他的身体早就和生命一样不属于自己了；且作为黑魔王的心腹，他的生活本就没有任何隐私可言。不过斯内普的确已经很长时间没跟人上过床，连自慰都很少，对自己的身体感到陌生也不是一两天的事了。

那个男人浮现在他的脑海，身体的热度和低沉的声音，他要是非得被某人干的话……

斯内普抹掉镜子上的水雾，它诚实地映出稍后黑魔王将会看到的景象。他把自己里外都清洗干净了，没什么值得夸赞的，镜中的男人身材过分削瘦，肤色暗沉，神情郁郁，阴茎软垂在腿间。斯内普考虑是否要剃掉小腹的毛发，不过既然黑魔王没有明确指示，也不必急着动作。

目前他还没看出有什么触动黑魔王欲望的地方，他的头脑或者还有些吸引力，但以黑魔王摄神取念的能力完全可以直接神交（mindfucking）——就特么字面意思。使用他的肉体是没有必要的，即便黑魔王意在征服，性对他这样的人用处也不大。贞操或诸如此类的东西斯内普压根不在乎。

不过比起要操他这件事，黑魔王如此煞费苦心地——斯内普一下子想不到别的词汇——勾引他，才真是骇人听闻。当然这不在邓不利多任务要求的范围内，可一旦黑魔王觉得不妨操一操他，他会问的大概也只有自己该摆出什么姿势。然而黑魔王却设计了一个小小的局，将他引到对角巷，伪装相貌状似不经意地与他相逢，还送了他一份无疑非常具有吸引力的礼物。他是听说过还需要依仗吸引力时，黑魔王在这方面十分在行。

或许是心血来潮，或许是戏弄，或许又是一个陷阱，不过反正他西弗勒斯•斯内普也没有选择权。整件事都太过反常，再猜测下去也只是庸人自扰，还不如走着瞧。最坏的结果也坏不过他在答应邓不利多后设想过的那些，大概吧。

除毛巾外，浴室里还有件旧款的深紫色浴袍，质地柔软光滑，像是老一辈马尔福会穿的那种。不管它是因为什么出现在这里，斯内普把它抓过来套上，系好腰带。出门时的袍子连同魔杖都被留在毛巾架上，现在他的血液有点热起来了，皮肤微微发麻，双手却很稳定，像是准备要去做一个实验。以他的本职工作来说未知是危险的，但从个人的角度而言，尚在阴影中的事物总是更为诱人。再度踏进房间时，斯内普的脚步比他预想中更果断。

这一次他就不是独自一人了，那个男人随意地盘腿坐在床上，不着片缕，饶有兴味地打量着他。黑魔王通常是不喜欢下属未经许可直视他的，斯内普垂下视线，略分开双腿，手背在身后，摆出服从的姿态，等候指示。对方轻哼了一声，这个状态下黑魔王的声音也不一样了，不过大致而言斯内普认为并非不满。

“我看到了很多问题。”那男人不紧不慢地说。

冒着激怒对方的危险，斯内普快速检查了一下大脑，没发现摄神取念的迹象。

“不需要动用魔法，你的疑问就在脸上写着呢，西弗勒斯。”清楚他的反应，那男人说。

“是。”斯内普低声应道。

“你为什么不抬头呢？”

斯内普依言而行。汤姆•里德尔在他眼前，肤色苍白、五官精致，只有一双冷酷的黑眼睛与他所知那人如出一辙。

“通常来说，我是不屑用我那麻瓜父亲的名字的。”男人以施恩的口吻说，“但在这房间里，我允许你称呼我为‘汤姆’或‘里德尔’。”

斯内普吞咽了一下。“大人（Lord）。”

里德尔以伏地魔的方式微笑，一阵战栗滑下斯内普的脊梁。

“选得好。”与汤姆•里德尔形象不协调的嘶嘶声说。

斯内普着迷地注视着眼前的场景：里德尔的五官如蜡般融化，瞳孔泛上血色，毛发消失无踪。从美学角度来说这是个巨大的悲剧，然而这背后蕴含的意味，黑魔王或许做过什么，他走了多远，却在斯内普体内激起不合时宜的兴奋。在探寻无人之境的道路上，面前人是他的前辈和指导者。

比起别的，他的阴茎反应要直接得多，还没到硬的程度，但也不可能忽略。论理他是不该自行假定黑魔王允许他享受的，但显然那玩意儿常有自己的主张。

黑魔王移动起来的时候，斯内普再也没能克制住，飞快地瞟了一眼对方的下体——是的，有；尽管同样尚未进入状态但没错，可观。自然，要是黑魔王决定给自己安一个零件，他会弄个最好的。那副躯体比汤姆•里德尔更苍白，其他部分和头部一样没有任何毛发，也看不出明显的肌肉线条，移动方式仿佛流淌的水银或诸如此类的东西。

细长有力的手指直接握住他的阴茎，斯内普本能地惊喘，同时在脑中记录下那指尖确实没有指甲。房间里很温暖，而手的温度跟房间一样，所以斯内普尚且不能确定正常形态下的黑魔王有没有体温。面对面站立的时候，黑魔王只比他高一点儿，体格也难称健硕，毕竟作为神秘人，他根本不需要靠体格上的压迫感取得优势。

在斯内普放任自己不着边际的思绪时，他阴茎上和头脑中的动作同时进行，黑魔王微微把头倾向一侧，像在研究什么有趣的东西。他确实很在行，关于这是从何学来的疑惑短暂地滑过斯内普的脑海，他气喘吁吁地看着黑魔王把手指放进嘴里品尝，上面沾着他阴茎前端渗出的液体。这个动作若由旁人来做只能称之为淫秽，然而黑魔王打量他的样子，却使他觉得自己是被绑在台子上的一只动物。那血色瞳孔中不含有任何恶毒，学者不对他们的实验动物恶毒，他们把它们切开，灌下药物，看看会发生什么。

这个认知下斯内普硬得有点发疼，也许是时候承认自己是个变态了。

“的确是……很多问题。”黑魔王慢吞吞地嘶声说，他也硬起来了，是那种斯内普愿意吸一吸的长度和形状，如果他有得选的话。

“有意思。”黑魔王又说。

他没给出吸他的许可，斯内普老老实实地趴到床上，头低臀高，任由黑魔王研究他的屁股。他在浴室就已经准备充分，即便黑魔王直接插进去也不会受伤，但对方在意的显然也不是这个。那两根手指进进出出，以种种方式按压他的敏感点，大概三分钟或者三小时后黑魔王发现了一种弯曲手指再往外拉的动作，直接让斯内普发出了类似发情的猫的声音。好吧，如果黑魔王想要看看他的真实反应，大概不会为这个生气。

不知道是不是想弄清楚那个声音的源头（斯内普自己也不太明白），黑魔王又重复动作了四次，斯内普可能求饶了也可能没有，他迷迷糊糊地思考着被玩死在床上应该算最悲惨的死法还是最诡异的。  
在他基本上算是哭出来了之后，那些黏糊糊的手指改换了目标，摸向他的蛋蛋，斯内普呜咽着拱起脊背。他无人照管的阴茎一直流着水硬挺着，双卵紧绷，黑魔王悠闲地把玩着那两个椭球，用手掌包裹他们或者轻轻戳弄，感觉到拇指和食指的一瞬间斯内普惊恐地以为他打算捏碎一个看看，但那两根手指顺着他的阴茎往前滑，指腹在龟头下方略用力一勒。

身不由己，斯内普立刻尖叫着射了自己一身，有一点可能都溅到了脸上。他的意识过了大概几分钟才回到身体里，整个人湿漉漉地哆嗦着，四肢和舌头不听使唤。黑魔王把他翻了个身，他试图用胳膊肘撑住身体然后悲惨地失败了。

“对……对不起。”斯内普咕哝。

“我没有下令禁止你射。”黑魔王宽宏大量地说，指尖在他一团糟的小腹划了一下，他大概对这个的味道也有兴趣。斯内普没法验证了，他的视力还跟精液混在床单上呢。随后黑魔王的手指又开始折腾他尚且敏感的后穴，斯内普的阴茎被迫抽搐着要立起来，但以他的年纪这在短时间内是不可能的。

“是的，黑魔王的阴茎有感觉，黑魔王认为与第一具身体没有多少差异。”黑魔王不紧不慢地说，斯内普过了半句话的功夫才反应过来这是在解答他的问题。“黑魔王认为保留一部分人类感官自有益处，饥饿、口渴、性欲、求生，都是黑魔王走到今日的起点。对，有很多方法能达到目的，但对不少愚蠢之徒来说，使用器官是最管用的。作为赏赐也很方便。”

哦，这还顺便解答了一部分关于贝拉特里克斯的疑问。

“至于哈利•波特会不会在脑子里看见这个，你可以自己去问他。”

这大概……是个玩笑，斯内普使劲咬了自己舌头，才没嗤笑或者翻白眼。要是波特在脑子里看见黑魔王玩他的屁股，可能会在告诉任何人之前直接跳塔楼自杀。

平日黑魔王即便解答他的问题，也甚少直接用言辞，他今天的心情好得实在奇怪。斯内普原以为对方会倾向于面对面地干，以便更清楚地观察他的反应，但他最终仍是趴着承受撞击。考虑到黑魔王自认有感觉似乎也说得过去，又不是说他想看黑魔王的高潮脸；但剥夺视力很容易办到。

“你在床上总是想得这么多吗，西弗勒斯？”黑魔王没有嘴唇的嘴探索着他耳后的敏感点，“还是说，你尤其想对黑魔王隐瞒什么？”

“我对您……无可隐瞒。”斯内普费力地说。他们都知道这是谎言，但出于不可知的理由黑魔王有时候喜欢听到他这么说。

“没关系。”黑魔王在他耳边继续道，“你送给邓不利多的有用情报有时比送给黑魔王的更多，你有意要救波特男孩，你还在因为那个姓伊万斯的女人仇恨黑魔王……”

斯内普嘶声叫嚷，他已经又硬起来了，显然黑魔王想把他吊在高潮边缘多久就能吊多久。他玩那套双面间谍的把戏已经很长时间，两边都需要他忠诚的证据，所以对黑魔王透露一部分他与邓不利多之间的实情没什么关系。黑魔王太过自负，他不在乎下属是否怀有二心，只要对方完全处于他的控制之下。控制不愿服从的人更有意思。

“如此顺从，西弗勒斯……”黑魔王的声音再度响起，黑暗而冰冷，“你明白自己的忠诚落在何处，是不是？”

“是的。”斯内普设法说道。

“你属于黑魔王。”

“是的，大人。”他的手指抓挠床单，“我属于您。”

光滑的皮肤贴在他身后，无一丝伤痕，温度比先前要高，所以黑魔王是有体温的，至于出汗以他的状态暂且没法判断。他的第二次高潮后不久，黑魔王射在他体内，阴茎搏动着，如此地“人类”。斯内普暗自思考研究他体内的东西会不会导致黑魔王不满，毕竟除头发和指甲外，制作复方汤剂最易得的东西就是体液，而复方汤剂实则是现行检验一具躯体是否完全为人最准确的方法之一，它不接受哪怕是最微薄的非人血统。

黑魔王不会问他是不是人类有什么重要，一切未知都很重要，黑魔王理解。斯内普感到一丝熟悉的惋惜，如果……

“别担心，还有很多时间。”黑魔王支着脑袋，仍然像在研究一只有意思的动物，“你的材料会很充分。”

“万分感谢，大人。”斯内普回答，“为所有这一切。”

（全文完）

**Author's Note:**

> dei，变成没鼻子老伏以后他就开始第三人称称呼自己了，这个中二的习惯啊……


End file.
